


Dasawarsa

by rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bergandengan tangan. Sekali mereka bergandengan tangan, seumur hidup rasa sakit itu akan selalu teringat. [Mengenang 2004 - hingga kini]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

**2004**

_(Momen tangan mereka pertama kali bersentuhan, begitu canggung dan penuh tawa)_

**(i)**

Robin Van Persie datang ke Arsenal semata-mata demi memenuhi keegoisan Arsene Wenger untuk _“menambah pemain teknis di depan Fabregas”_ , dan… inilah dia. Usia 21 tahun dengan segudang talenta yang siap untuk dieksplorasi. Van Persie, sang pemain muda dari FC Feyenoord, siap membantu seorang Francesc Fàbregas Soler menggiring bola dan mencabik gawang lawan.

Kesan pertama Robin mengenai Cesc adalah pemain ini lebih muda dari dirinya, namun memiliki senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat _mood_ nya seketika membaik. Dan… oh ya, dia **cerewet**.

**(ii)**

Pada hari pertamanya, pemuda itu sudah menyapanya riang seolah teman lama. Ia kenal Cesc Fabregas, lulusan La Masia memang selalu tersohor di manapun mereka berada. Tentu, Cesc Fabregas pun tak luput dari kemashyuran almamaternya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan gembira saat tengah _jogging—_ pemanasan sebelum latihan ‘yang sesungguhnya dimulai’—Robin mempertahankan tempo larinya dengan dahi berkerut. Ditatapnya Cesc dengan raut muka penuh tanya.

“Aku Francesc Fàbregas Soler. Tapi panggil aku Cesc saja!” ia berkata riang di sela-sela larinya. Robin tak segera menggubris uluran tangan itu, namun masih memandang Fabregas. Dia menyimak Cesc baik-baik untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaui sang eks La Masia dari dirinya.

“Uh… aku Robin,” jawab Robin setelah memberikan jeda panjang.

Tetapi Cesc masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Robin bingung.

Untuk mengatasi kecanggungan, Robin pun mengangguk. “Salam kenal, kurasa?” Ia menambahkan dengan bahasa Inggris yang amat kaku.

“Gaaah! Bukan itu!” Cesc segera berteriak, kemudian refleks menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dan membuat ikal cokelat itu berantakan. Tanpa meminta izin, dia kemudian meraih tangan Robin dan menjejalkannya pada tangannya yang terulur. “Kau tidak sadar kalau aku mengajakmu berjabat tangan dari tadi? Mana ada orang yang mengajak kenalan hanya dengan anggukan?!”

...  _Oh._ Robin segera membulatkan mulutnya. Sungguh, ia baru tahu mengenai hal itu. Seorang Fabregas, ternyata mempermasalahkan sekali mengenai perkenalan.

**(iii)**

Kali ini Robin mengeratkan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Cesc. "Maafkan aku, kalau begitu," ia mencoba berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris-nya yang payah. Tapi sungguh, senyum yang muncul di wajahnya itu tulus. "Dan senang berkenalan denganmu...  _Cesc_."

Mendengar kata yang diucapkan Robin, air muka Cesc berangsur-angsur ceria. Kekesalan berubah menjadi senyuman, sedang canggung berubah menjadi kagum.

Robin berpikir, _"_ _alangkah menyenangkannya memiliki teman seperti Cesc"._

.

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan selama sisa tahun 2004: menjadi teman yang (dapat dikatakan) tak terpisahkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kemungkinan besar diupdate harian. Kalau telat satu hari, berarti saya terjebak urusan RL.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**2005**

_(Sebuah tahun yang menyenangkan dan penuh kejutan—atau tidak?)_

**(i)**

Ulang tahun Cesc jatuh pada tanggal 4 Mei. Tentu saja, dengan perangainya yang periang dan usianya yang baru saja menginjak 18 tahun ditambah gaji yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa dipahami oleh otaknya, Cesc segera melemparkan kehebohan di ruang ganti seusai latihan.

Tentu saja, yang pertama ia tuju adalah sahabat barunya: Robin van Persie.

“Hei, Robin!” Sungguh tipikal Cesc, belum ada setahun mereka bertemu, pemuda itu sudah memanggilnya dengan begitu akrab seolah jarak empat tahun di antara mereka adalah omong kosong. Dia segera menghambur saat Robin masuk ke ruang ganti, lalu merangkulnya erat. “Robin, Robin, Robin!” ulangnya berulang kali dengan gembira, “Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?”

Pemuda Belanda itu mengerutkan alis saat Cesc bertanya hal itu padanya. “… Hari Rabu?” terka Robin polos.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Cesc segera menggembungkan pipinya dan Robin tertawa. Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Cesc dengan gemas. “Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu dong,” Robin coba membujuk Cesc, namun anak itu masih bersikap menggemaskan dengan melipat tangan di dada dan wajah yang nampak marah. “Kau hanya mau pamer kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, ‘kan?”

Cesc masih memasang sikap marah. Tetapi hal itu berangsur-angsur hilang sejak ada kedutan kecil di sudut mulutnya. Malu, Cesc hanya tersenyum kecil pada Robin, lalu terkekeh pelan.

_“Happy birthday, Cesc!”_

_._

(Ia membisikkan kalimat itu pelan di telinganya. Barangkali untuk menggoda si _birthday boy_ yang tengah bersemu malu, karena ketahuan sengaja cari perhatian di hari ulang tahunnya.)

**(ii)**

Tujuh belas hari setelah ulang tahun Cesc adalah Final FA Cup. Dalam kondisinya yang kelelahan karena sudah bermain selama puluhan menit tanpa henti, ia pun masih gigih bermain. Ada optimisme tak terkatakan dan ambisi dalam dadanya bergelora. Piala perak beberapa minggu setelah ulang tahun merupakan sebuah ide bagus, bukan?

Cesc tidak bisa berhenti nyengir saat membayangkan Arsenal mendapatkan trofi karena jasanya. Hanya itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berlari, kendati kondisi sekarang kurang menguntungkan bagi mereka. Tiga kartu kuning untuk Arsenal sedangkan MU baru dapat satu. Belum lagi gempuran mereka—kalau Lehmann tidak menjadi kiper mereka, entah berapa kali Arsenal kebobolan.

Ia kemudian menengadah, melihat pada waktu yang tertera di atas kepala mereka. Skor 0-0 masih bertengger di papan skor, sedang jam menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengecewakan; 85 menit berlalu dan belum ada perubahan. Ia berhenti lari barang sejenak dan mendesah.

 _Pada saat kondisi tim seperti ini, yang menentukan kemenangan bukanlah teknik, melainkan kekuatan tekad._ Cesc mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam hati, sedikit banyak terpengaruh pada idealisme khas remajanya yang terasah di La Masia. Namun, saat ia memutuskan untuk berlari lebih dari yang lain, sayup-sayup suara asisten pelatih sampai ke telinganya.

Pergantian pemain dan nomornya tertera di sana.

Ah… ada sengatan rasa kecewa dalam dadanya.

**(iii)**

Cesc menatap Robin dengan penuh keteguhan dan kekeraskepalaan.

“A-Aku—“

“Kau masih bisa main, aku tahu,” Robin melanjutkan kalimat Cesc seolah-olah bisa membaca isi pikiran pemuda itu. Cesc terpana sesaat dan mendadak rasa kecewanya hilang saat Robin menepuk pundaknya, mengatakan satu kalimat yang seolah menjawab optimismenya.

“Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu.”

Dan—

“Anggap saja kado dariku.”

**(iv)**

Robin van Persie masuk pada menit ke-86, menggantikan Fabregas sekaligus mengubah gaya permainan Arsenal menjadi lebih menyerang dari sebelumnya. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, dan _injury time_ beberapa menit.

Robin komat-kamit berdoa dalam hati agar Lauren berhasil menghadang Ronaldo sebelum bola masuk terlalu jauh ke daerah pertahanan mereka. Namun gagal dan kini doanya berganti menjadi sebuah pengharapan nyaris putus asa. Rooney memegang bola—

_Seseorang, tolong hentikan dia!_

Rooney menendang bola tersebut dengan keras.

_SESEORANG!_

.

Baru kali ini Robin merasakan betapa suara peluit wasit begitu memekakkan telinga. 90 menit tanpa gol. Setidaknya ini lebih baik ketimbang ia menyaksikan tendangan Rooney tadi berhasil masuk ke gawang mereka.

Robin menghembuskan napas lega. Ia baru bermain sekitar sepuluh menit, namun ketegangan di sekujur tubuhnya seolah menunjukkan kalau ia sudah bermain 45 menit.

Ia mengedikkan kepala dan melihat wajah Cesc di _bench_. Selama sepersekian detik mata mereka bertemu, keduanya seolah berkomunikasi.

 _“Kita gilas mereka saat_ extra time. _”_

**(v)**

_Extra time_ pun tak ubahnya suatu prosesi yang menguras tenaga. Mereka capek, mereka lelah, namun tidak tampak sekalipun ada hasil yang nyata. Angka nol yang berdampingan masih nampak di papan skor. Robin masih berlari, walau ketegangan yang dirasakannya membuat energinya terkuras berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ini final. Kalau mereka menang, maka ini adalah trofi pertamanya bersama Arsenal.

Saat _extra time_ nyaris berakhir, peluit wasit berbunyi. Robin yang kala itu masih berlari pun cepat-cepat menoleh dan melihat wasit kembali memberikan kartu kuning pada Jose-Antonio, sementara di lapangan, Ronaldo tengah mengerang kesakitan ( _Berlebihan sekali reaksinya!_ pikir Robin kala itu.).

Hatinya mencelos.

Kartu kuning kedua untuk Jose-Antonio bersinonim dengan kata ’kartu merah’.

Arsenal kini hanya memiliki sepuluh pemain di atas lapangan.

Robin segera mengenali sensasi menggelegak yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sebagai amarah. Kekesalan. Amuk. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Robin menemukan dirinya sudah berlari, mendatangi wasit dengan kecepatan kilat yang barangkali akan membuatnya mendapatkan pernyataan penuh kekecewaan dari Arsene Wenger. Namun, sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata, peluit kembali berbunyi.

… Adu penalti.

Final ini akan terasa lebih panjang lagi.

**(vi)**

Dari semua penyelesaian pertandingan, Cesc paling tidak suka dengan adu penalti. Bukannya apa, namun adu penalti itu lebih bergantung pada keberuntungan ketimbang keahlian. Di momen seperti ini, anehnya, Cesc justru menemukan dirinya berdoa dari dalam hatinya, untuk Tuhan yang terkadang ia percaya, supaya keberuntungan berpihak pada Arsenal.

Saat Paul Scholes gagal menyarangkan gol, Cesc refleks berdiri. Secercah harap dimunculkan di hadapannya begitu saja. Cesc kemudian mencari wajah Robin di antara kerumunan. Ia penendang berikutnya.

“Robin, _please…_.” Cesc mengucapkan nama itu pelan.

Robin masih berusia 21 tahun. Belum genap setahun berada di Arsenal dan bahkan masih belum bisa mengenyahkan aksen Belandanya kala berbincang dengan bahasa Inggris. Tetapi, entah mengapa Cesc menggantungkan harapannya pada pemuda itu—hasil transfer dari Feyenoord yang ada semata-mata demi menambahkan pemain teknis untuknya.

Cesc tahu bahwa pertandingan belum berakhir. Namun, melihat wajah Robin yang begitu gembira sekonyong-konyong membuat lututnya lemas. Rasanya seperti kemenangan ada di depan mata.

Dan memang begitu akhirnya.

**(vii)**

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kekalahan di kubu Manchester United. Patrick Vieira, sebagai penendang terakhir, memasang wajah bahagia seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan bola pertamanya. Ia kini bisa pindah ke Juventus dengan tenang. Sebuah trofi FA Cup bukanlah kado perpisahan yang buruk.

Sementara untuk Cesc… baru kali itu, setelah dua tahun kepindahannya di London, ia merasakan ada kehangatan yang memenuhi hatinya.

_His first trophy for Arsenal._

Fakta itu membuatnya sadar bahwa pergi dari La Masia adalah sebuah hal yang baik. Air mata Gerard, keluarganya yang selalu meneleponnya setiap bulan untuk menanyakan kabarnya… mendadak semua itu terasa seperti hal sepele, yang kini terbayarkan dengan setimpal.

“Cesc!”

Ia berpaling dan melihat Robin dari kejauhan; tangan dilambaikan padanya, mengajak Cesc untuk berselebrasi bersama.

Momen sentimental Cesc berakhir secepat cengiran nakal muncul di wajahnya.

.

.

( _“Cesc, kau senang dengan kado dariku?!”_ Robin berteriak tepat di samping kepalanya, suara itu walau keras, tetap ditelan oleh gegap gempita Millennium Stadium.

Pemuda itu segera menyikut Robin keras. “ _As if!_ Yang mencetak gol kemenangan, kan, Patrick!”)

.

.

.

.

**(viii)**

Tetapi di tengah kebahagiaannya yang tiada tara, Cesc kembali disadarkan bahwa sesuatu yang berlebihan itu akan membunuh. Menggilas. Menghancurkanmu sampai berkeping-keping.

Itu adalah titik balik dalam hidupnya. Sampai sekarang, terkadang ia menyesal, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bahwa perasaannya kala itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dilupakan. Justru sebaliknya, Cesc ingin selalu ingat, karena itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia yang sekarang.

Cesc lupa tanggalnya, namun ia ingat sekali, bahwa itu terjadi di bulan Juni. Sore hari, dengan hujan rintik dalam udara dingin di penghujung musim semi. Robin datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah frustrasi berikut tubuh yang basah kuyup. Melihat keputusasaan di wajah Robin, segera saja ia tahu apa yang membuat Robin datang ke rumahnya. Ia ingat-ingat lagi berita hangat yang menghiasi layar kaca selama beberapa minggu terakhir, lalu kabar pembebasan Robin dari penjara yang ia dapat dari para rekan setimnya.

Cesc cepat-cepat membukakan pintu rumahnya, memberikan handuk dan baju ganti pada sang pemuda Belanda. Ia pergi ke dapur selama Robin mengeringkan tubuhnya.

“Minum ini.” Ia tidak menawarkan, melainkan memerintahkan Robin untuk meminum secangkir teh _peppermint_ hangat yang ia buat. Robin tidak berkomentar dan menerima cangkir itu dalam diam. Ia belum berkata suatu apapun semenjak masuk ke rumah Cesc.

Cesc menunggu dan setelah sepuluh menit penuh keheningan, barulah Robin angkat bicara.

“Aku… Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Cesc. Kau harus tahu itu,” Robin berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Cesc tahu kalimat itu bukan ditujukan padanya, Robin hanya butuh seseorang yang mendengarkan, supaya rasa bersalahnya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia segera mengambil posisi di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Robin. Cesc sesap tehnya, sedikit, sebelum berkomentar pendek: “Aku tahu.”

“Aku dan wanita itu… Sandra… Sumpah, dia yang menggodaku pertama kali, kau tahu?! Dia mengajakku mabuk, membiarkanku minum, dan… dan…”

Cesc diam.

“Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan pada Bouchra?”

Setelah mengetuk pintu, belum sekalipun Robin menatap wajahnya, dan Cesc berusaha abai akan fakta tersebut. Berusaha menerima. Sehingga, saat mendadak mata cokelat itu menatapnya, Cesc sama sekali tidak siap.

Tatapan dengan kesedihan dan rasa malu yang campur aduk menjadi satu dalam satu wajah. Baru kali ini Cesc melihatnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa melihat Robin berekspresi sedemikian rupa dapat membuatnya tertegun.

Hanya satu yang diucapkan Robin saat mata mereka bertemu.

“Cesc, kau akan selalu jadi temanku, bukan?”

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Robin mengharapkan satu jawaban darinya, begitu sederhana dan tidak meminta yang lain. Tetapi Cesc mendadak merasa haus, sehingga tidak ada kata yang keluar hanya demi satu jawaban simpel. Ia berusaha, terus berusaha agar kata-kata itu keluar seperti apa yang biasanya diucapkan oleh Cesc yang cerewet.

Namun—

“… Tentu saja, Robin.”

Mengucapkan kalimat tersebut terasa seperti sebuah pengkhianatan baginya. Bukan mengkhianati Carla, mengkhianati Robin, atau mengkhianati Arsenal, melainkan mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri; satu yang terasa begitu abstrak dan belum ia ketahui wujudnya, namun perlahan-lahan mulai memperoleh bentuk yang pasti dalam imajinya.

“Aku bersyukur punya kau sebagai temanku, Cesc.”

.

Ia tidak bijak seperti hujan di luar sana. Hujan di bulan Juni, yang katanya begitu bijak, tabah, dan arif—ia tak bisa menghapuskan jejak-jejak kakinya yang ragu-ragu [1], ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan emosi yang terus bercokol dalam pikirannya, tidak bisa pula mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak dalam hatinya. Tidak bisa pula menyingkirkan egoisme yang ia tahu tidak boleh diketahui dan harus disimpan dalam kotak pandora.

Robin yang disalahkan, Robin yang berbuat salah, namun Cesc merasa dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang akan dimiliki oleh Bouchra saat mengetahui berita mengenai perselingkuhan Robin.

Atau bahkan lebih parah.

Karena Cesc—setelah malam perenungan panjang yang ditemani satu botol wiski—menemukan dirinya marah bukan karena malu atas sikap Robin yang tidak jantan, ataupun malu karena Robin membuat wajah Arsenal tercoreng. Melainkan, karena Robin tidak memilih untuk berselingkuh saja dengan _nya_.

_KENAPA HARUS DENGAN SANDRA KRIJGSMAN?!_

Pikiran itu menghantui kepala Cesc dengan amarah dan rasa kecewa.

.

2005 merupakan tahun yang menyiksa bagi Cesc. Selama sisa tahun tersebut, ia harus bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri, memerangi perasaan membingungkan yang membunuhnya perlahan. Ia tercabik, pikirannya terbelah dua.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menahan perasaannya terhadap Robin tanpa membuatnya kehilangan pertemanan yang telah mereka bangun selama setahun lebih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Diambil dari puisi milik Sapardi Djoko Damono yang berjudul "Hujan Bulan juni"
> 
> Dan maaf updatenya lama. Lalu maaf juga karena... yang harusnya drabble, malah jadi puanjang begini. Ginilah kalau bikin fanfic canon, idenya meluap mulu. /GAK


End file.
